


Sanvers - One Night Stands

by PurpleSaline



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Chapters are individual encounters, F/F, I should stop abusing the tags, Jealous!Alex, Sanvers - Freeform, Smut, So technically they can stand alone, Some angst, Though each chapter will still build from the last, Which means if I wind up with writers block again at least you won't be left hanging, multi-chapter, post breakup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleSaline/pseuds/PurpleSaline
Summary: This series begins after the events of 3x12Three months after their breakup Maggie and Alex unexpectedly run into each other in a bar. And then it happens again. And again. And again. How many times can they keep running into each other before 'Coincidence' strains credulity?*AN - Each installment is written in a way that does not rely on the installments after to be complete. While the series will build on previous installments the endings of each can be treated as if the installments were finished pieces. So while it helps to read the chapters that have come before, you're not going to be left hanging if I wind up getting writers block again and can't update for an indeterminate length of time.The first installment worked in a way that let me split it into two chapters so that anyone who wasn't interested in reading the smut part of it could still read the first chapter and have a satisfying ending, while those that chose to read on would still (I hope) find that it flowed easily as one sentence to the next. I'm not sure if all future installments will lend themselves to this set up but I'll do it whenever possible and label each chapter.





	1. The Alien Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is drowning her sorrows at the alien bar when she hears a familiar voice speaking her name. Some light angst with an ending that is up for interpretation but it opens the door to hope. This chapter is smut free with the smutty stuff happening in Chapter 2 (posting at the same time) Heads up for panic attacks, symptoms of PTSD (mild) and mention of the Box.
> 
> *AN - So this is me trying to get back into writing and I'm very, very rusty. Both chapters took me about three days to complete and the last day was 12 hours straight. So It's unedited, there's a lot of bumps and hiccups and it's in no way a polished piece, but if anything is rough enough that it pushes you out of the narrative please feel free to let me know and I'll try to fix it.
> 
> I'm...very horrible at following through on stuff (yay AD/HD) and the last thing I want to do is leaving people hanging and unsatisfied (see what I did there? Cause this is a smut series. Okay you get it.) so I wanted to start a series that no matter where it left off it could be considered complete as is, so people don't have to worry about investing in something and never knowing the end. I mean I don't know what the actual end is gonna be or if there is even gonna be an end. Maybe they'll just keep having one night stands for the rest of their lives. I suppose there are worse things.
> 
> Anyway! It's rough, it's the first smut I've EVER put online anywhere, and it's a start. So I hope you enjoy!

It had been three months. Was that really all? Three months ago Maggie had walked out of her apartment for the last time. Out of her life. Well, except for that text message asking for her passport back.  
  
“I hope your doing well.” She scoffs, muttering the words under her breath. “Oh yah, no. Everything’s great! Had a one night stand with an assassin in a parallel universe, got captured by Nazis. Oh and my Sister almost died so you know, the usual.” He fingers curl around the glass of tequila in her hand, tighten, and then twitch before she finally lifts the tumbler to her lips. She hesitates for a breath, will power battling compulsion but it was a battle that was fated to only ever end one way and Alex empties the glass with a single swallow, the alcohol burning away the bitterness of her words.  
  
She was sitting alone at the bar. Their bar. Well, it was everyone’s bar now, where all the superfriends hung out, but Alex could only ever think of it as Maggie’s place. Usually she would find any excuse to avoid being there, to avoid the memories but today it had been three months and in just one week they should have been celebrating their second Valentine’s Day. The silence in Alex’s apartment was just too loud and too much of a reminder of how empty it had felt since Maggie had left. _See ya around Danvers_ . The glass tumbler in her hand made a solid _clunk_ followed by Alex’s deep sigh as she tilted the glass toward her using a single finger placed along the rim opposite. The stools on either side of her were empty. So were the ones on either side of those, but the bar itself was far from empty. Alex wanted to be left alone and without having to say a word the other patrons seemed to have arrived at the same conclusion. Everyone knew that when Agent Danvers was staring at her booze with that look in her eyes you stayed as far away as you could get unless you secretly enjoyed being a punching bag.

  
The music that had been weaving through the various conversations and ambient noise in the bar faded to silence and it was that lack of noise that brought Alex back to the present. She found herself looking around to take stock while she rolled the tumbler from side to side along the edge of its base, still just that single finger controlling its movement.  
  
“Another one?” The bartender caught Alex’s eye as she asked the question, receiving a nod from Alex in answer. Another song queued up on the jukebox and the noise of the bar faded to the background once again. “You got a way home tonight?” A second glass of tequila appeared on the bar next to her with the solid sound of being placed there by a firm hand. Alex shifted her gaze from watching the swirling amber of aged tequila settle and raised her head at the question, the hand that she had been using to prop her chin on dropping to join the other in toying with her empty glass.  
  
“Sorry?” She tilted her head to the side a little, a mannerism she had gotten from Maggie. _Maggie. Maggie. Maggie….See ya around Danvers._ The bartender leaned forward so that her head was at the same level as Alex’s and grabbed the counter on either side of herself for support. She nodded toward the helmet Alex had placed on the stool to her left when she came in and then back to her customer with a pointed look and a raised eyebrow.  
  
It was the first time that Alex had paid any attention to the woman that had been supplying her with drinks all night and her breath caught in her throat when her eyes locked with the intense blue eyes in front of her. For the first time that night, hell for the first time that week even, all of the thoughts that had been swirling around her mind vanished and the woman with the short cropped dirty blonde hair who was leaning so invitingly close was the only thing Alex could focus on.  
  
“Tonight. You. Home?” The bartender was speaking again, her voice coiled inside Alex’s head, soothing despite it’s rough timbre. Alex closed her eyes briefly and shook her head to dispel the echoes of things she suddenly wanted that voice to be whispering into her ear but when she opened her eyes again deep blue ones were still watching her intently and they were accompanied by soft lips twitching into an amused smirk.  


“Oh! Uh. Yeah. No. I mean..” Alex cursed herself silently and closed her eyes again, steadying herself with a deep, slow breath. Once. Twice. The third breath seemed to restore some measure of equilibrium and she finally opened her eyes again. “Sorry.” She chuckled softly and gave a sincere smile to the woman watching her with amusement mixed with patient concern. “I didn’t have anything planned, but I can call my sister if I need to.” Alex hurriedly added the last in case the bartender thought her reckless enough to not have a contingency plan. The edges of her mind were still too fuzzy from the effects of the alcohol for her to have wondered why it was important for a bartender to understand that Alex always planned for every contingency. 

“Hey Deb!” Alex felt like she’d been punched in the stomach, the force of it stealing her breath. She didn’t need to turn around to know that the voice belonged to Maggie, and it wasn’t the tight sound of forced cheer that she used when she spoke to people she didn’t know well. Her voice was relaxed and carried the same swagger that her walk did and even though Alex knew she had no right to be jealous she couldn’t help the way her stomach twisted. She didn’t want to draw attention to herself so she remained focused on the glass of tequila on the bar in front of her hoping that...Hoping what? She came to their bar, to _Maggie’s_ bar she had to have considered the chances that Maggie would walk in. She tempting fate, but why? Maybe she had hoped Maggie would show up but was it so she could punish herself or something else?  
  
Alex had been hoping that Maggie would find some corner near the pool tables to sit at and then she could make a quick escape because no matter her underlying reasons for being at the bar that night she very suddenly realized she wasn’t ready to face her ex-fiancée just yet. Except the voice that was responding to Maggie’s cheerful greeting was coming from right in front of Alex and it was coloured with unexpected delight and held a tone of something else, something that took her a minute to pinpoint but she did. Alex Danvers was intimately familiar with what a person yearning for Maggie Sawyer sounded like.  
  
“Mags! Hey!” When Alex saw the bartenders eyes light up her eyes dropped to her hands but it was her use of Maggie’s nickname that made her heart sink. “What can I get ya tonight?” The bartender, Deb, straightened and moved to the center of her counter until Maggie came close enough to place her riding gloves that she had just finished pulling off onto the bar.  
  
“Let’s start with a beer and see where things go from there hey?” Maggie’s voice had a tightness to it despite the relaxed pace, the kind of tightness that was the only thing keeping her voice from breaking because she’d had a bad day at work and it wasn’t safe to go home until she could blur the memories with a few drinks first. Alex knew that if she looked up she would see the rigidness of Maggie’s back and the tension in her jaw and the muscles around her eyes. She knew that if she looked up that she would see Maggie’s fingers curling into the bartop and her nails scoring the soft wood. She shouldn’t have felt relieved, it was unfair, but still Alex felt the knot inside loosening. Friends, then, but nothing more than that because even though Maggie often tried to repress her feelings she would have, at least, told a girlfriend that she’d had a bad day at work.  
  
“Sure thing Detective.” Deb winked suggestively, hesitating just long enough to see if there would be a response but when Maggie didn’t react the bartender shrugged and turned to fetch the bottle from the cooler. “Find a seat and take the weight off detective.” Alex could hear the disappointment the bartender hadn’t made much of an effort to hide and quickly took a long swallow of her drink to cover an involuntary scoff.  
  
“Danvers?” Alex choked in surprise when Maggie said her name. She spluttered as tequila burned its way into her lungs, the resulting coughing fit causing her to double over and her eyes to water. Maggie reacted quickly to the crisis and had reached across the bar for a glass and a pitcher of water without so much as a by your leave from Deb, setting the filled glass within reach by the time she reached Alex’s side. More than that, though, she was unsure about. Her hands hovered just beyond resting on Alex’s back and Alex’s arm and something that would have looked a lot like pain, had Alex been able to pay attention, flashed across Maggie’s eyes when she suddenly remembered that she didn’t have the right to such small intimacies anymore.  
  
“Maggie!” Alex squeaked out with a voice hoarse from both the coughing and her still burning trachea. She grabbed the glass of water as if it was a life preserver.  More than wanting the water to soothe her throat Alex wanted it as a distraction, a way to postpone for that few seconds longer having to figure out what she was supposed to say to the woman looking down at her with concern etched on her face and reflecting in rich brown eyes that still felt far too much like home. She drank like she’d been in the dessert and she should have put the glass down by now but she was trapped in Maggie’s eyes and her brain was stuck in a loop of remembrances, unable to send basic signals like ‘stop drinking’ or ‘don’t catch your breath at how amazing she looks when you’re still drinking water the tequila in your lungs doesn’t need company’. At least her body seemed to be more alert because the first sign of water going where it wasn’t supposed to she started coughing again though not as violently this time at least since she hadn’t tried to aspirate an entire ounce of top shelf tequila.  
  
“Hey! Uh...Hi! I, uh, I didn’t expect to see you here!” Her throat was tight and the words were forced and excessively cheerful, as was the broad smile she affected while surreptitiously pushing the glass of water further away so she couldn’t instinctively grab it and use it as a shield to hide behind. Seeing that Alex seemed to have come out of her predicament relatively unscathed Maggie’s concern shifted to wry amusement.  
  
“Hey Danvers. Been a hot minute.” Maggie tilted her head to one side just a little, taking in the sight of her girlfri… fianc… _ex_ -fiancée. That reminder was a tight ball in her throat and no matter how hard she swallowed it didn’t seem to go away, but she was a detective and she was used to hiding her thoughts and feelings behind a mask of casual friendliness. Alex knew her well enough to see past it but maybe she was drunk enough that she would miss it. Maggie scoffed at herself silently at how far-fetched that idea was. At least she could hope Alex would be polite enough not to say anything anyway.  
  
“Yeah!” Alex’s forced smile was starting to slip and her eyes darted around the room, unable to linger on the woman she had caused so much pain. “No, I mean I’ve been busy. Aliens trying to destroy the human race and all.” Her attempt at flippancy was as convincing as her earlier cheer and she knew that Maggie wasn’t buying any of it. “So...so how things with you?” She flinched visibly at her awkwardness but hoped that Maggie would be polite enough to let it pass and to take the offered excuse of a distraction. It was painful. _This_ was painful, and hard and Alex just wanted to sink away from sight and hide under the bar with the rest of the dirt.  
  
Deb chose that moment to finally deliver the beer Maggie had ordered when she walked in, placing it in front of them with careless disregard and an air of wounded pride. Not that either Maggie or Alex had paid much notice, Alex busying her hands with the glass of tequila and studiously avoiding Maggie’s gaze, Maggie watching Alex with barely disguised longing now that Alex attention was elsewhere.  
  
“Yeah. Things have been good. The usual, you know? Crime never sleeps and criminals keep finding dumber ways to get caught.” Maggie chuckled mildly but inside she wanted to scream. She missed when this was easy for them, when they fit together so naturally and seamlessly. This stilted small talk was torture but damn if she could walk away from it no matter how much it was hurting her.  
  
“That’s good!” Alex lifted her head and shot Maggie another forced smile but the longer they stood there the harder it was to hold herself together. “No I mean that’s really great Maggie. I’m… I’m glad things are good for you.” The smile on her face now felt like it was a carved rictus and suddenly she couldn’t be there anymore. She needed to be anywhere but here, anywhere but standing in front of the woman that she had promised was enough for her, that she had promised to be her family for, and then had told they couldn’t be together anymore. Panic was welling up inside her, swallowing her. She felt like she was trapped in that box again and the water was pouring in and there was nothing she could do to shut it off. Alex needed to get out of there before she cracked because she couldn’t fall apart in front of Maggie right now, it wasn’t fair to her and it was too painful knowing that she didn’t have the right to be comforted by her. She didn’t deserve to be comforted by her, not when this was all her fault to begin with and whatever pain Alex was feeling Maggie had to be hurting worse.  
  
Without warning Alex had stood, swallowed the last of the tequila in the tumbler that had been clasped between her hands, slammed it carelessly back onto the bar and with a mumbled ‘sorry’ she left Maggie standing beside the stool with Alex’s motorcycle helmet, staring after her in confusion. She just needed some quiet, somewhere away from all the noise and all the people and all the...Maggie. Alex marched hurriedly to the back of the bar where the washrooms were discreetly located next to the door that led into the alley. She couldn’t leave, not in the state she was in and besides she’d left her phone in her jacket which was still hanging on the back of the barstool where she had been sitting. Her intended target had been the washroom and she pushed open one of the doors labeled ‘Just Wash Your Hands’, closed it behind her and then caught herself on the counter before she collapsed.  
  
Alex was shaking uncontrollably at this point and her breathing was fast and shallow. _Hyperventilating._ The word flashed in front of her but she couldn’t do anything with the knowledge. She escaped. She was safe. She wasn’t in that box anymore, she wasn’t in danger. Slowly she began to regain control over her breathing and she managed to uncurl and lean back against the cool tile wall for support. The shaking had stopped but with the sudden absence of cortisol her body was left exhausted and trembling. Alex swallowed back the tears that threatened to spill and let her head fall back against the wall with a soft thud, her eyes shut tight against the fluorescent light buzzing quietly away above her. She just needed a moment to get herself under control, to compose herself, and then she would go back outside and apologize to Maggie for being rude, say goodbye and call Kara to please come get her out of here.  
  
There was a soft tapping against the door to her right. She drew in a shaky breath and held it for a moment until she was sure that her words would be steady and called out.  
  
“Use the other one.” There was no response and Alex released the breath she’d been holding all in one relieved rush. She registered the sound of someone entering too late to block the door but she had started to draw herself up schooling her features into a look that the DEO recruits had nightmares about. “Hey! Occupied! I said use the o…” The words died on her lips seeing Maggie standing in front of her pushing the door closed behind her.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Maggie’s voice was quiet with that rasp she got when it was pitched low like it was now and Alex felt her knees give out, her body responding to the memories that sound evoked. “Alex. I didn’t mean to bother you but...Well you just took off so suddenly I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Her voice was thick with concern and she was using that tone that she only ever used with Alex, soft and deep without any hint of the Nebraskan accent. Her hands were behind her back with her fingers twisting at each other agitatedly as she leaned back against the door watching Alex clearly worried but not knowing how to help. Not knowing if she was allowed to help and still barely managing to maintain the stranglehold restraining the desperate need coiled tightly inside her.  
  
“No. I mean yes. No I’m good I just needed….to go….to the bathroom.” Alex finished lamely with one hand lifted as if to say ‘Look. Here I am. The bathroom.” Maggie watched her intently for a moment longer, obviously not believing the excuse, studying Alex to determine if she really was okay or if this was going to turn into an emergency that required calling Supergirl. Alex tried to hold up under the scrutiny and wasn’t sure whether she managed to pull it off but Maggie at least seemed to decide that there wasn’t anything urgent going on, giving one small, soft nod.  
  
“So, I’ll….just go now then? All finished!” Alex took a step toward the door, pushing herself off the wall, but Maggie didn’t budge and she didn’t stop watching Alex. The intensity of Maggie’s gaze had shifted from concern though and now there was something...predatory there that was making Alex shift uneasily while Maggie raked her eyes up and down Alex’s body making her keenly aware that her wardrobe choice of tight jeans and loose silk tank top was making her feel far more vulnerable than she was used to.  
  
“Maggie?” Tentative. Alex took another half step forward and then felt her back hit the wall hard enough to knock the breath out of her.  
  
“Wha-” The rest of her words were swallowed by Maggie’s mouth on her own, kissing her with desperate, bruising force. Maggie’s hands were on Alex’s waist, her fingers were digging into Alex’s hips, and after a brief moment of shock Alex was kissing her back and her own hands were cupping Maggie’s face, something that was half whimper and half sob catching in her throat. Alex shut her eyes and lost herself in the feeling of Maggie’s lips pressed against her own, and Maggie’s tongue darting against Alex’s lower lip in a timid invitation at odds with the forceful crush of their kiss. Alex’s lips parted of their own volition, the steps of this dance well remembered despite months without practice. That Alex’s body still responded so instinctively to her own, with unquestioning compliance, it broke Maggie and she fell against Alex trembling and no longer able to support herself. When Alex’s tongue fluttered against her own Maggie whimpered with frantic need, her hands uncurling to tug impatiently at the black silk barrier between her fingers and Alex’s skin.

“Maggie.” Alex groaned, her eyes wide and glazed with a combination of alcohol and lust.  
  
“Alex.” Maggie breathed her name like a prayer against the flushed skin of Alex’s neck, leaving a trail of hot wet kisses along her throat from her collarbone to her jaw.

“Maggie. I’m drunk.” She was still breathing heavily and her voice had a tremor in it that spoke to how tenuous a hold her will commanded over her lust. Maggie watched her, her eyes hungrily devouring every inch of Alex’s features denied to her all those months.  
  
“So am I Danvers.” She spoke with a throaty chuckle, voice smoky and coarse with unleashed passion. “Do you want to stop?” Up until that point Alex had assumed that Maggie was sober, had come straight from a bad shift at work and was just starting her night but now she realized she could smell the alcohol on Maggie’s breath and that the glassiness of her eyes, soft and unfocused, wasn’t just from desire. Apparently Maggie had started her evening quite a bit earlier and was at least as intoxicated as Alex was.  
  
“But...your bike?” Alex’s brow furrowed in confusion. Maggie made an impatient sound and stopped fumbling to get her hands beneath the silk shirt and pulled back just enough to stare intently into Alex’s eyes. Alex was captivated, pinned in place by the intensity, the clarity she saw in Maggie’s eyes in that moment. Maggie may have been drunk but there was no doubt she was in complete control of her actions, and she knew exactly what she wanted.  
  
“Alex. I didn’t drive here.” Maggie took a slow, deep breath and tried to still the trembling of her fingers by pressing her hands flat against her thighs, already keening at the loss of feeling Alex beneath her touch.  
  
“Alex.” She said again until Alex’s attention had shifted from the puzzle of how Maggie had traveled to the bar and was focused on her. Maggie felt so tightly wound that she swore she was going to explode at any moment but still her voice was measured and clear. She needed Alex to hear her, to understand what she was asking and to give her an answer.  
  
“Do you want me to stop?” Maggie wanted this, drunk or not, but she needed to know if Alex wanted this as much as she did or if she was just letting herself get carried away in the alcohol and oxytocin. She hadn’t expected to see Alex when she walked into the alien bar that night. If she had she wouldn’t have had so much to drink before she arrived, more likely she wouldn’t have come at all. Resisting this? Resisting Alex? It would have been hard enough to do if she’d been sober but drunk, there was no way she could stop herself. Not unless Alex asked her to.  
  
Maggie’s eyes burned fiercely with all the pent up desire and pain of the last three months and every inch of her was equally aflame, aching to feel Alex’s hands on her again, but she held herself back, shaking with the effort of it, and waited for Alex to answer.  
  
“No.” The word was barely a sound, whispered so softly that Maggie wasn’t sure if she heard it, but the way her stomach sank and her heart twisted in her chest she knew she hadn’t been mistaken. Her breath escaped in a sudden shaky exhalation and she was just about to turn away so Alex wouldn’t see the tears that had started to well up in her eyes when Alex spoke again, still a whisper but loud enough to hear clearly.  
  
“No, Maggie, I...I don’t. I don’t want you to stop.” When she finally managed to get the words out it was in a rush and she reached out until her hand rested against Maggie’s cheek, guiding her gaze back to hers. The moment their eyes met again they both breathed in sharply, transfixed. Every thought, every dream, every shattered hope lay bare between them but neither could look away. “Please Maggie.” The words were a plea, an invitation, a welcome.

Maggie had no reason to hold back anymore, and she didn’t. This time when they kissed it was Alex’s tongue that slid against Maggie’s lips and pressed with gentle urgency, it was Maggie’s mouth that parted willingly, yielding, it was Maggie’s tongue that offered a welcome, and to Alex it felt like coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choose your own adventure! You can stop here and let your imagination do the rest or you can flip to chapter 2 to see what my imagination did. Or in plain language, read chapter 2 if you want smut! Otherwise skip over to chapter 3 (when it's posted) for the next installment!
> 
> And feel free to find me on Tumblr @purplesaline


	2. The Alien Bar - Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter carries on from the previous and is pretty much just entirely smut. It's also my first time posting smut online for people I don't know to read so I would love feedback. 
> 
> Again, unedited/proofed, let me know if anything jars you out of the story.

“Please.” Alex asked again, punctuated by a frantic moan the moment Maggie’s hands finally slid beneath the silk shirt, flesh against flesh, sliding up her back and then curling her fingers to draw downward, her nails leaving a trail of thin red lines that had Alex gasping sharply.   
  
“You trying to draw an audience Danvers?” Maggie murmured in low amusement next to Alex’s ear, drawing in a sharp breath of her own when she saw Alex bite down hard on her lower lip to muffle the sounds she was making. The reminder of where they were, and that someone could theoretically walk in on them at any moment heightened their urgency. Touches and kisses that had become about remembering each others bodies after the initial frenzy borne of longing had eased reached a fevered pitch as they sought to satisfy the hunger that overwhelmed them before they could be interrupted.

Their lips met with so much force that Alex could taste blood. Teeth clashed and lips bruised, their need driving them to roughness and a reckless disregard of the consequences paid upon their flesh. She pulled Maggie firmly against her, wanting to feel the lengths of their bodies pressed against each other while Maggie’s hands grasped desperately at Alex, clutching at her shoulders, flattening against her back to pull her more deeply into their frantic kiss. They curled around Alex’s hips to pull her tightly against Maggie’s thigh settled between her legs, slid upward over the smooth expanse of Alex’s taut stomach until they rested against a softness that pulled a sigh from Alex’s lips and then a sharp gasp when Maggie’s fingers first circled then squeezed nipples that were already drawn tight and sensitive in anticipation.   
  
“Maggie..” Alex groaned deeply into their kiss, her hips rocking against Maggie’s thigh in a restless search for relief. “Please. Mags.” Her voice was hoarse, thickened with desire and need.   
  
“I got you baby.” She whispered against Alex’s lips and dropped her hands to tug at the button of Alex’s jeans, tugging them open and sliding one hand down under the waistband of her underwear and then further until she reached slick heat, unable to stifle a loud groan at just how slick it was.   
  
“God Alex. You’re so wet for me.” Alex whimpered and down hard on her lip, her hips lifting into Maggie’s hand, needing her touch. “You’re so hot baby.” Her words breathed against Alex’s ear just as her fingers slid through Alex’s slick folds until her strangled cry told Maggie she’d found what she was looking for and wasting no time she pressed her fingers against Alex’s clit and began to circle her fingers rapidly over the sensitive nub. 

Maggie’s touch shattered her. Alex dropped her head to rest against Maggie’s shoulder and buried her hands into Maggie’s hair, her fingers curling into fists so tightly that Maggie gasped. Alex’s eyes were shut tightly, willing herself not to cry out but the faster Maggie’s fingers worked against her clit the harder it was to hold back. Her hips thrust wildly, desperate for more pressure, to feel Maggie inside her. Maggie knew, remembered what Alex needed, and Alex felt the hand inside her jeans shift but before she could mourn the absence of Maggie’s fingers she felt them enter her, slow and sure. Alex bit down hard on Maggie’s shoulder to muffle her cries but Maggie’s startled exclamation, a sound caught somewhere between pain and pleasure, echoed around them.   
  
“Fuck.” Alex barely registered the muttered curse because Maggie had chosen that moment to press her thumb against Alex’s clit and started to thrust into her harder and faster, with each thrust her thumb rubbing, providing exquisite friction. Alex clung tightly to Maggie for support, her arms clasped tightly around Maggie’s shoulders and her face pressed into the side of Maggie’s neck where a bruise was already starting to form from being bitten.   
  
“Shhh.” Maggie dropped her head to whisper softly to the woman who was so tightly wrapped around her, tears threatening to fall even as she worked her wrist, ignoring the looming cramp, to drive Alex closer and closer to coming. “Shhh Alex. It’s okay babe, you’re okay.” The words didn’t matter at this point, Alex was far past making coherent sense of anything, but Maggie kept whispering to her as Alex tensed and trembled. “Breathe Alex.” Maggie’s free hand rested against Alex’s head but the cramp in her other hand was starting to get worse causing Maggie to wince in pain so she pushed her fingers deeper into Alex and twisted her hand and pressed the tips of her fingers firmly upward into the bundle of nerves along her inner wall.

“You are so amazing love.” The word slipped, she hadn’t meant to say it and she hoped that Alex hadn’t heard it over the scream she smothered against Maggie’s neck as the orgasm wracked her body. Maggie slowed her thrusts and lifted her thumb, easing Alex through each aftershock and only then sliding her hand out of Alex and out of her jeans so she could put both arms around her until her trembling legs could hold her up again.   
  
“Holy shit Maggie.”  Maggie laughed at the groggy voice mumbling into her neck and Alex nuzzled against her, placing a soft kiss where she had bitten down earlier. “Oh fuck. Maggie I’m so sorry. Did I hurt you?” Alex started to lift her head so she could look up at the woman supporting her but Maggie shook her head and chuckled.   
  
“Don’t worry about it Danvers. I’ve had worse.” Alex started to protest and was just getting her feet under her when there was a loud pounding on the door.   
  
“Hey! Everything alright in there?” A gruff voice called out impatiently and both women stifled their giggles.   
  
“Yeah! Yes! Yep everything’s okay. Be out in a minute.” Alex called back blushing deeply at how close they had been to getting caught out. Maggie just smiled broadly at the mess that was Alex Danvers, dimples flashing and eyes soft with emotion.   
  
“I should get out of here before someone decides to come investigate. I’ll buy you a little more time to, uhh...collect yourself.” Maggie stepped back from Alex, her eyes dancing with amusement.

“Yah. Thanks. Probably a good idea.” Alex rolled her eyes in the direction of the door and grinned ruefully as she reached down to button her jeans. “Can I buy you a drink?” The question was hesitant. Now that the world was starting to intrude on them again Alex wasn’t really sure what the rules were here or even what this meant for them, meant to Maggie.   
  
“Maybe.” Maggie grinned and walked toward the door, hand resting on the handle. She looked back over her shoulder at Alex trying to pat her hair into place and shake out the wrinkles in her shirt. Maggie kept watching until Alex looked up and tilted her head a little to one side, something she had picked up from Maggie when they’d been together, with a puzzled smile.

“See ya around Danvers.” Maggie winked at her and slipped out the door leaving Alex, looking like she’d just been well taken care of, staring after her. When Maggie’s voice, dripping with swagger, carried back into the washroom through the closed door Alex blushed brightly and bit back a laugh.   
  
“She’s gonna need another minute or two.”   
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @PurpleSaline on Tumblr


	3. Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between the confusion that was her encounter with Maggie last week and everything that Purity had said about her, things she had been trying desperately to pretend weren't true in the months since she and Maggie had broken up, Alex Danvers just wanted to lose herself in in a drunken stupor. Except, of course, she blamed herself for all of it so instead drinking at home or finding a quiet hole in the wall Alex decided that what she deserved was to drink alone in a gay bar on Valentine's Day.
> 
> Angst! But it has a happy ending! Depending on your perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this one took so long to finish! I had wanted it to be up on the 13th and ready to go for V-Day but the ladies had other plans and this fic really got away from me. They just refused to cooperate! Seriously, nothing that I had originally planned wound up happening. This was supposed to be just a quick and dirty shag in a dark corner somewhere. All told the three chapters of this installment come out to more than 10,700 words, so you can thank them for this taking as long as it did, and winding up as long as it is.
> 
> Like the last installment this first chapter is Smut Free and can be read as a stand alone without the following two chapters. I hope you enjoy!

When Alex left the washroom she expected to see Maggie waiting at the bar for her but by the time she had finally managed to make herself presentable Maggie was nowhere to be seen. She had asked Deb about it but the bartender just shrugged dismissively and said that Maggie hadn’t stuck around after she came back from the bathroom. The derisive smirk on the woman’s face made Alex’s knuckles itch but she calmed herself with a deep breath, settled up their tab - Maggie hadn’t even paid for the beer she never got around to drinking - and called a cab to take her home. There was too much happening in her head and until she could sort some of it out she didn’t want to deal with Kara’s inevitable, though well intentioned, questions.  
  
That had been a week ago. A week where every new day led closer and closer to a Valentine’s Day spent without Maggie Sawyer by her side and the words of a World Killer echoing in her mind.

 _You had your chance at happiness and you threw it away._   
  
Sure Purity was a evil villain bent on destroying the world but that didn’t mean she wasn’t right. Alex had known the moment that Maggie had walked out her door that day, leaving her ring sitting on the entryway table, a glaring reminder to Alex of everything she had lost. She had let Kara convince her that there was someone out there for her just as amazing as Maggie was and who wanted kids as badly as Alex did. She let Kara convince her because she wanted to believe that she could have it all, but she should have known better. Alex Danvers didn’t get to be happy and somehow, miraculously, she had managed to find this unbelievable happiness in the form of one NCPD Detective with a penchant for windbreakers that were two sizes too large for her frame. Alex Danvers was given this incredible gift and just like the parable of the dog with a bone that saw his reflection in a pond, she had lost what she had in her greed for more.   
  
Now she knew better and when Kara tried to convince her there was someone else out there for her Alex smiled and pretended to believe for Kara’s sake, because Kara needed to believe it and Kara didn’t understand that it was different for Alex.   
  
That night in the bar had left her head spinning and Alex had no idea what it meant or if it meant anything at all. It didn’t help that she’d been so drunk it had felt like a dream, or that dreams just like that one had haunted her dreams every night since Maggie had left.   
  
“Since you made her leave. Be honest Danvers.” Alex muttered to herself bitterly and swallowed the last of the tequila in her glass. She didn’t worry about anyone overhearing her, the music was so loud she couldn’t even hear herself and while normally the noise would have been too overwhelming for her tonight she was hoping it would serve a similar purpose as the alcohol, pushing all thought from her mind. She wanted to just exist for a little while without the pain and the memories that made every breath hurt as if there was a tight metal band wrapped around her chest crushing her.   
  
At work she could forget, most of the time. She could focus all of her attention on the crisis at hand and forget all about the crushing guilt, all about her failure to protect the only person in the universe that meant as much to her as Kara did. But when work was quiet or when J’onn and Kara teamed up to force her to take some time off Alex struggled to find ways to stop thinking, to breathe, but that guilt was so deeply rooted and her self-reproach so overwhelming that she couldn’t allow herself any true peace.

Which was why she was getting shit-faced in a gay bar on Valentine’s Day. A crowded gay bar catering primarily to the ladies lovin’ ladies demographic and that, in addition to an active dance floor and plenty of little corners for various couples to enjoy a few minutes to themselves, was hosting a special Valentine’s Day edition drop-in Speed Dating event. Alex had read the flyer that was at the bar when she sat down. **_L³_** ** _Encounters Presents:_ ** _The V-Day Eleventh Hour Speed Dating Event!_ The ink was running in a few places where the page had soaked up spilled drinks and one of the corners was glued to the top of the bar with a tacky blue liquid that had been there long enough to start drying. _Meet Up, Match Up, Hook Up!_ Apparently there was some sort of system so participants could know right away if there was mutual interest so they could take off together to enjoy the rest of the special night. Alex snorted and picked at the flyer, waterlogged paper pulling apart easily.   
  
Someone bumped into her from behind and Alex snarled but at least managed to keep herself from spinning around and throwing someone into the crowded tables across the floor. She felt like she was on a hair trigger though and was starting to seriously consider if it was really all that safe for her to be here. Safe for other people. One more drink. She was still in control of herself and another drink wouldn’t push her past that line and if she was honest with herself the idea of being home alone right now sounded a lot more unsafe than being here. For her. She flagged down the bartender with some effort, the crowd and the noise making the attention of that particular well dressed butch a hot commodity, and ordered herself a double. It was in one glass, it counted as one drink.

 

***

 

Maggie sighed as the little domed light in the center of the table lit up in a pulsing yellow indicating it was time to switch tables again and she pulled out her phone the moment the woman who had been sitting across from her stood up. _I can’t believe I let you talk me into this Cheryl. You owe me._ She set the phone down in front of her and leaned back in her chair, taking the five minute drink break to look around the crowded bar to see if she could spot her friend but it was too dark and there were too many people pressed into the bar to identify one five foot four lesbian with short brown hair from the hundred others teeming about trying to get laid on this oh so romantic night.

 _Cheryl can’t come to the phone right now, her fingers are otherwise engaged - Lauren_ Well that was just great. Not that Maggie wasn’t happy for her friends but the reminder that they were blissfully happy in their marriage and enjoying Valentine’s Day while she, who hated the everything to do with the day to begin with _\- except last year._ A thought she quickly pushed away - had been roped into coming to some stupid speed dating event at a gay bar because _“The quickest way to get over the girl is to get another one under you Mags.”_ Cheryl had told her over drinks Saturday night and Maggie had agreed just to stop her friend from nagging her about it.

She definitely hadn’t told Cheryl about her run in with Alex last Tuesday. She knew that Cheryl would just scold her for it, well meaning and out of sincere concern but still a lecture that Maggie really wasn’t interested in hearing because she already knew it had been a bad idea. She’d had a bad day at work. The body of another alien kid had turned up, the fifth one in three months, and they still didn’t have a lead. She’d gone home at first but being drunk alone in her new apartment that she hadn’t even finished unpacking yet hadn’t helped her state of mind. She’d needed noise, she’d needed to be in a familiar, comfortable space. She’d needed to be around familiar, comfortable people and not feel quite so alone for a minute. She hadn’t expected someone quite as familiar as Alex Danvers to be there. By the time the cab had dropped her off at the alien bar the world had blurred and she’d felt the alcohol tingling through every inch of her veins. She had been feeling confident and belligerent and she didn’t give a single fuck what was right or wrong, just what was right for her, so when she saw Alex sitting there at the bar she hadn’t cared that it wasn’t fair to Alex. Maggie had been in far too much pain and had had far too much alcohol to do anything other than let her limbic system take the driver’s seat.  
  
It was the most that Maggie had been able to feel since she heard Alex say those words _We can’t be together._ She had felt whole again, she had felt overwhelming sadness, she had felt vindictive, she had felt sadistic, she had felt amused and exhilarated and engrossed and charmed and so, so much tenderness. She had felt love and loved and she had felt like she was coming home. But the next morning all she felt was pain and confusion and loss so she buried herself in work and drowned herself in tequila and let the pain of her hangovers distract her from the pain of heartbreak.

Cheryl had seen that something was wrong and she might have had an idea about what the cause was but she hadn’t said anything. Not until Saturday night when she had finally managed to convince Maggie to sign up for the stupid speed dating thing. Maggie was trying but she couldn’t stop comparing every girl that sat across from her to one very special agent and every single one of them fell far from the mark.  
  
“Tequila right?” Maggie blinked and looked at the woman that was taking a seat across from her, the woman with startlingly blonde hair in a short spiky cut that was sliding a glass across the table while lifting another by way of greeting with a small, soft smile on her face.   
  
“Sorry?” Maggie stared at the glass in confusion and then looked up into unexpectedly vivid green eyes and felt a moment of panic at the way they seemed to seize hold of her.

“I’ve been watching you for awhile.” The woman shrugged one shoulder diffidently but her low-pitched voice was quietly confident and completely unapologetic of her surveillance. “I noticed it was your chosen drink for the night and it looked like you might be ready for another.” At least the music on this side of the bar wasn’t nearly as loud as it was closer to the dance floor. It was possible to hold a conversation though not an intimate one. It was muted enough that Maggie was able to hear the soft burr in the woman’s speech.

“I, uh, thank you.” Maggie flashed a quick smile hoping that it didn’t look as shaken as she felt. The dome flashed from yellow to three rapid pulses of green and then faded to the soft white of candlelight signalling the start of the ‘date’.  
  
“I’m Maggie.” She extended her hand across the table and found herself caught in the woman’s eyes again and felt something unexpectedly shift low in her core. Even more unexpected was the way the spark of electricity that shot straight through Maggie the moment the woman’s hand ever so gently folded around hers and her thumb lightly caressed the back of Maggie’s hand.   
  
“Allie.” The smile Allie gave in return seemed just as warm and compelling as the woman herself did and Maggie felt an echoing warmth start to build from her core and radiate outward. She hadn’t expected it and she hadn’t been looking for it but she was grateful for it. Grateful for the way that it seemed to ease something inside her chest letting her breathe a little easier, grateful for the small shard of peace it gave her, and grateful for the moment that it let her feel a little more like herself than she had in months.   
  
“Well Allie,” Maggie began with a cocky smile, leaning back in her chair and raising the gifted tequila in salute. “What brings you all the way from Scotland to the sunny shores National City? That must have been a bit of a culture shock.” She flashed her dimples at the woman who was staring at her with a mixture of awe and amusement.   
  
“How..?” Allie laughed softly and raised a well manicured eyebrow, shaking her head in disbelief. Maggie winked in response and paused long enough to take a drink before relenting with a laugh of her own and a bit of a self deprecating shrug.   
  
“I’m a detective with the NCPD Science Division. You’ve still got a bit of a burr.” She took another drink and watched herself set the glass back onto the table while she very firmly stamped out a tendril of memory. The smile back on her face she glanced up toward the blonde woman across from her with a playful grin and an impish gleam in her eyes. “There could have been other explanations for it but I thought the payoff was worth the gamble.”   
  
Allie’s delighted laugh carried far enough that a few heads from nearby tables turned in curiosity though their attention didn’t linger.   
  
“Impressive party trick certainly.” She returned Maggie’s playful grin and shifted slightly in her chair. “You’re right though, it was quite the culture shock and I do miss home sometimes but I’m happy here.” She tilted her head for a moment, considering, and Maggie watched her quietly, patiently, not finding the moment of silence awkward at all unlike the five previous ‘dates’ she’d been on tonight already.   
  
“I’m a marine biologist. A tenure track position at NCU opened up a few years back and I was in need of an adventure so I took a shot. And here I am.” She grinned broadly and extended her arms in illustration.” She dropped her arms and rested her hands around the glass she’d brought for herself but didn’t make a move to drink, not just yet anyway. “So, What about you Detective Dimples? What brings you to a place like this on a night like this, partaking in an event like this?”

“Detective Dimples? Really?” Maggie snorted and rolled her eyes but she was still smiling across at Allie and it was entirely possible that if someone knew what to look for they’d be able to see a faint blush colouring the tips of her ears and spreading across her chest. Then the question registered and she sighed and grimaced, toying with the glass in her hand and studiously avoiding Allie’s rather captivating gaze.  
  
“Ah. Well. Yeah, that’s a bit of a long story. Rough breakup. Friends got tired of seeing me moping about and badgered me until surrounding myself with besotted couples and predatory singles was better than listening to their nagging for another minute.” She shrugged it off dismissively and finished the last of the tequila that Allie had been kind enough to provide.

“How about you? What’s got you resorting to speed dating at the eleventh hour?” Her brief rundown of what had brought her here had opened the door to creeping thoughts and feelings and she just wanted to go back to the last few minutes where she had started feeling normal again instead of feeling like this woman that had been tossed aside like a toy that had lost its fascination and was too broken for anyone else to want a turn. Rationally she knew that’s not what Alex had done but the bitterness she still felt was ample evidence of how much of a failure she was at convincing herself.  
  
Maggie forced a smile on her face, one that she had used more than once to get a suspect to open up to her, and leaned forward with her hands cupping her chin and elbows resting on the table to support herself to wait for Allie’s response. She was a bit surprised to find just how interested she was in what the other woman had to say. It wasn’t that everyone else she had spoken with tonight had been boring people, there just hadn’t been that spark of connection Maggie was feeling for this Scottish marine biology professor, not that she could identify what the difference was, why this woman and not any of the others. Even this had been unexpected and Maggie found herself wanting to cling to it, a safe harbor sheltering her from a winter storm.

“Would you think less of me if I admitted I was one of those predatory singles?” Allie chuckled wryly, the softly rasped trill of her r’s sending a shiver up Maggie’s spine.  
  
“Hmm. No.” Maggie flashed her another playful grin. “But I might wonder why a catch like you is still on the market.”  She groaned suddenly and dropped her face into her hands and gave a rueful laugh.   
  
“Ohmygod. I am so, so sorry. The marine puns were completely unintended.” Allie, who had grown concerned and then, once Maggie had started to laugh, confused, let out a hearty laugh of her own at that. It was such an unrestrained and free sound that Maggie couldn’t help but feel a small thrill of pleasure and pride at being the cause.   
  
“I’ll tell you what.” Allie started, and there was a mischievous glint in her eyes. “You step on that little button by your foot that I’ve been waiting for you to press since I sat down and join me on the dance floor and I might be able to find it in myself to forgive you.”   
  
Dismay and regret flashed across Maggie’s face, her mouth twisting into an apologetic frown but just before she could say anything Allie cut her off with a wave of her hand and an understanding smile.   
  
“Just a dance Dimples. I’m not looking for happily ever after here. I get that you just got out of a relationship and that you’re probably still hung up on her, at least a little bit. I came here tonight to enjoy myself, that was all. And, well, I’m really enjoying you and I think you’re enjoying me too.” It hadn’t been a question, that last sentence, but the way the pitch of her voice lifted just at the last and the way that those malachite eyes were fixed on her made it clear that the blonde was challenging her to admit it.

 

***

 

She should have stopped after that double, and the one after it. It wasn’t exactly that she couldn’t control herself when she was this drunk, it was just that she didn’t want to. Alex was constantly imposing an expectation of rigid self-restraint on herself, at the DEO because if she didn’t then agents died, with Kara because sometimes that endless sunny optimism reminded Alex of what a failure she was and she wanted to lash out, and because she knew she was always just a breath away from being that catastrophic disappointment that Hank had dragged out of a jail cell.

The problem was that Alex either had absolute restraint or none at all. The only way she could manage a middle ground was by using alcohol as a relief valve, the more she drank the more she was able to let go of that stranglehold she had on her self-control. It wasn’t just her actions she kept firmly in check either, her feelings were bottled up just as tightly. Any thought or feeling that could prove to be a distraction was locked away, but even Alex knew suppressing emotions for too long was dangerous, not that she worried about the danger to her own mental health quite so much as she worried that the inevitable explosion would impair her judgment during a mission. Drinking helped with that too, it gave her the permission and the space to feel things but provided enough of an anesthetic that she wouldn’t be overwhelmed by it all.  
  
Alcohol had been the only thing she’d ever found that could act as a pressure regulator, until she met Maggie. Somehow Maggie had just had this...knack of getting Alex to be herself, to let go without being pulled under by the deluge. Maggie was, among so many other things, an anchor for Alex that could keep her tethered not just to the world but to the core of who she was. Not even Kara had that ability. And tonight? Tonight Alex needed that pressure release, she needed to be able to let go and to feel because right now she was a ticking time bomb that could go off at any second.   
  
Alex had just finished her third double, in addition to the handful of shots prior, when a familiar sound ambushed her, echoing in the brief transition between songs. Her fingers tightened convulsively around the thick glass in her hand and when she turned her head to the dance floor where the sound had come from to see Maggie laughing with her arms wrapped around the neck of tall blonde woman her grip on the glass intensified and would have shattered the glass had it been more delicately made. A profound rage welled up deep within in Alex and swept through her, choking the breath from her throat. She knew that a single random encounter in a bar bathroom didn’t mean that all was right between them, that their troubles were resolved and they could go back to being that perfect couple that made Kara pretend to gag when she saw them getting lost in each others eyes. She didn’t know exactly what that night had meant to her, and she had no idea what it had meant to Maggie but she never imagined that it had meant nothing at all.

And that’s what it felt like when she saw Maggie dancing with the blonde woman, saw them leaning close to whisper in each others ears, saw Maggie throw her head back with laughter at something the blonde woman had said to her. She wanted Maggie to be happy, truly, and Alex knew it was her fault they had broken up. She knew she didn’t have the right to be angry at the sight of Maggie moving on with her life but that voice was being overwhelmed by the uninhibited bitterness and pain that washed through her at having even the merest breath of hope snuffed out. Between that and the discomfort with the confusion she was feeling, her fight or flight mechanism kicked in and Alex Danvers was in no mood to run away.  
  
Alex slammed her glass onto the bar as she stood, not that the noise made much impact amidst the cacophony of music and the inebriated crowd having a gay old time, and marched toward the couple on the dance floor with a determined set to her jaw. She had to weave her way through the crush of dancing bodies, some grinding against each other shamelessly with complete disregard of the public nature of their display, others clinging to each other and swaying slowly while lost in each others’ eyes with complete disregard for the tempo of the rather upbeat 80’s dance remix blasting through the speakers. Maggie and the blonde were currently part of the latter group, well not lost in each others’ eyes but they did have their arms wrapped around each other and they were dancing slowly despite music’s faster beat. As she got closer Alex noticed Maggie flash a dimpled grin at the blonde woman and there was a spark in her eyes that made Alex feel like she’d been kicked in the stomach.   
  
“Maggie.” She shouted as she stepped close enough to be heard over the din. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” Alex raised an eyebrow meaningfully,  and nodded her head away from the dance floor, asking for privacy.   
  
“Danvers?” For her part Maggie was shocked, Alex was the last person she had expected to see here tonight and her first thought was that this must have something to do with Supergirl. Maggie let her arms fall to her side as she drew back from the blonde, casting her a quick look of apology, and turned to face her ex-fiancée.   
  
“Is everything okay? Is it Kara?” She hadn’t brought her gun with her but she knew that Alex would have a spare for her to use. Maggie took a step forward, purposeful, already shifting into the guise of Detective Sawyer. Something shifted on Alex’s face at her question though, a moment of confusion rippling across her features. She had said ‘Maggie’, not ‘Sawyer’, this wasn’t about work this was about something else, something personal.   
  
“What? No! I mean, yeah, no she’s fine. I just, can we... just, talk? Please?” Alex’s eyes shifted quickly between Maggie and the woman who was now standing behind her, almost protectively, with her thumbs hooked into the pockets of her jeans and was watching Alex with a look of careful consideration. She wasn’t acting possessive or jealous, she didn’t have a threatening look on her face, she was just… watchful and offering the support of her presence. Alex felt a flash of irritability rise up and hoped that she was still sober enough to have successfully kept it from showing on her face.   
  
Maggie’s eyes narrowed and her jaw tightened giving her a flinty cast, but Alex saw something beneath that, a vulnerability that she was trying to mask, though whether Maggie was trying to  conceal it from Alex or from herself was unclear. Finally Maggie sighed and nodded, seeming to fall in on herself. Normally appearing so much larger than she actually was, seeing her suddenly so small Alex felt something twist inside of herself and fought back the tears that stung her eyes.

“Two minutes.” Maggie’s voice was short and clipped until she turned back to the blonde woman and her tone softened. “Hey, look I’m so sorry-” The blonde shook her head with a small smile and shrugged one shoulder.

“No need Dimples. We talked about this right?” Maggie nodded but she looked troubled, torn. When the blonde reached forward to lift Maggie’s chin Alex balled her hands into fists at her side and focused on taking slow breaths. She had no right to feel jealous, to be angry at seeing another woman touch her ex in such a casually intimate manner. It was one thing to understand that rationally though and something else entirely to convince her feelings to believe it.

“Look, you’ve got my number, if you decide to use it I’ll answer.” She winked at Maggie and then, as she turned, gave Alex a brief nod before she walked off the dance floor, leaving Maggie and Alex standing across from each other, watching.  
  
“Dimples?” Alex arched an eyebrow, her voice edged with derision which she regretted immediately when she saw Maggie tense and her expression grow cold.   
  
“What do you want Danvers?” She said impatiently, terse, and crossed her arms over her chest as she drew herself up. Alex flinched and paled a little though it was hard to see in the dim lighting.

“Shit. No. I’m sorry, that was none of my business and I shouldn’t have said anything.” Maggie raised her eyebrows as she listened, her lips were pursed and her chin jutted forward just a little which emphasized the hard set of her jaw. She was every inch the Detective That Has No Time For Your Bullshit Right Now and Alex wilted under that stare, the last of her rage crawling away to find somewhere to hide.

“Maggie, can we maybe go somewhere a little quieter to talk? Please?” The noise was starting to get to Alex and was making it difficult to think. The flashing lights and the crowded press of bodies all around had her on edge, becoming overwhelming. All she wanted to do was escape, get away from it somewhere quiet and calm, somewhere safe. She wasn’t going to leave without talking to Maggie first though, even with the rage that had fueled this decision gone, with the urge to challenge her and call her out dissipated, she still had questions. But really if she was being honest with herself she just didn’t want to lose the chance to be near her again and now that she was standing in front of her she didn’t have the strength to walk away even if it was what was best for them both.

 

***

 

Maggie sighed, shifting her jaw to one side and touched her tongue to the back of her teeth. It was all she could do not to roll her eyes at the woman standing in front of her looking for all the world as if she was going to start wringing her hands at any minutes. The truth was that despite how irritated she seemed right now there was a complicated turmoil of emotions writhing in her gut and as annoyed as she was that Alex had interrupted her date she was also glad to see her. Too glad, really, and that made her even angrier. She was trying to move on, couldn’t the woman see that? Okay yah last week had complicated things, yes, and that was her fault but… Maggie blew out her breath sharply. Alex wanted to talk and this was all stuff that she should be  telling her.

“Fine Danvers.” Her voice had lost a little of its sharpness but it was still brusque. Maggie unfolded her arms and placed her hands on her hips, her head tilted off to one side, an eyebrow raised. “Well? Lead the way.” Her words were impatient, she was on edge, and while she wasn’t certain whether going with Alex was a good idea or not her body had already made the decision for her and began following Alex before her mind could come to a decision.

Alex was leading her to the back of the bar but instead of heading into one of the bathrooms like Maggie had expected - thankfully because with how crowded it was tonight the bathrooms weren’t much quieter than the dance floor - she continued on and pushed through a door marked ‘Employees Only’.  
  
“Hey Danvers? Maybe we shouldn’t be back here..” Maggie hesitated at the door but Alex just walked on without pause, a woman on a mission, so Maggie breathed out in an irritated huff and slipped through into a short hallway with faded brown commercial carpet that she hoped had also started out brown. The walls had wood paneling along the bottom half and the top half was painted a pale cream that had grown dingy with age. There were about half a dozen doors, one of them standing at the end of the hall, a heavy looking metal door with a push bar and above it was a flickering red exit sign.

Alex stopped short of that one though, instead turning to her left and walking through a door that was already opened. Maggie wasn’t yet close enough to see what was marked on the door but she _was_ close enough to hear an indignant male voice raised in protest.

“Hey! You can’t be in h-” He didn’t get to finish what he was saying because Alex cut him off sharply, which Maggie could see now that she’d reached the room, watching the woman pull something out of her back pocket and flip it open smoothly, like she’d done it hundreds of times before. Maggie knew she had.

“FBI. Get out.” Alex’s voice was curt and authoritative, leaving the man no alternative but to obey her command. And obey he did, but not without extensive grumbling and muttered curses leveled at the ‘high handed, arrogant, autocratic federal bullies’ as he shoved his way past Maggie without stopping to apologize for bumping into her.

“Did you seriously just impersonate an FBI agent so you could talk to me in a storage room?” She was both incredulous and impressed at the same time and having a hard time controlling her amusement. She was also having a hard time ignoring the wave of arousal that quickened her pulse because Alex Danvers in command? That never ceased to be hot.

Alex blushed deeply and had the grace to look a little ashamed at the obvious abuse of her power but that just made her look all the more endearing and Maggie found herself needing to take a steadying breath. She was angry at Alex. Alex had interrupted a date that had been going far better than Maggie had expected tonight to go. Alex had told her it was over, that they couldn’t be together.

She felt her anger cooling her blood again and a wave of relief replaced the panic that had started to spread in response to the building heat between her legs. Getting over Alex Danvers was hard enough without caving to impulses.

“Alright Danvers, I’m here. What did you want to talk to me about?” Maggie’s words were gruff and she hoped that Alex wouldn’t notice the tremble in them. She had shifted to lean against the wall - one foot planted flat against it at knee height -  just to the side of the open door which was currently angled into the store room. Maggie folded her arms over her chest again and waited, outwardly calm except for the small rocking movement as she flexed her foot against the wall restlessly.

Alex ran her hands through her hair - _she’s nervous_ Maggie noted - but it didn’t make her feel any better. Alex paced across the small room, managing no more than three steps before she had to turn around and move in the other direction, fingers now firmly rubbing against her temple. Maggie gave her another minute of waiting in silence but when Alex still hadn’t spoken, hadn’t stopped pacing, she sighed loudly.

“Alex,” She started, a warning in her tone. She had been patient, she had let Alex interrupt her date - and she could only hope that Allie was as okay with her situation as she claimed to be or Alex would have cost her the first real chance she’d had of moving on since they broke up - and she had done all of that despite knowing it was a bad idea.

Alex rounded on her then, her movements as sudden as a jungle cat, stopping herself just at arms length but drawing herself up to balance on the balls of her feet.

“Last week. Why?” Her voice cracked on that last word and Maggie caught a brief glimpse of the depth of pain and confusion trapped within a splintering facade.

“You know why Alex.”

 

***

 

She could hear the sadness in Maggie’s voice, the gentleness of her low tone, but Alex didn’t want gentle and she let out a strangled cry of frustration. Maggie’s eyes flashed defiance and anger. She dropped her foot to the ground, her hands to her hips. She had no chance of matching Alex’s height but even still Alex saw her lift herself onto her toes, her chin raised. Her entire posture a challenge to be met and answered.

“The same reason you came up to me tonight Danvers. The same reason I followed you back here when I should have said no.” Maggie’s eyes dared, her words taunted, and Alex - who drank to let go, to loosen her grip on her self-restraint - was just drunk enough to act without analyzing.

She lunged forward and grabbed Maggie by her shoulders, forcing her against the wall hard enough that Maggie gasped in pain and surprise. Alex dropped her head, muffling the sound with a fierce kiss, her tongue already demanding entry. Maggie’s lips parted with a needy whimper and she grabbed at Alex’s waist to pull her in closer, fingers digging to hold her firmly in place.

Alex slid her hands from Maggie’s shoulders to her face, from her face into her hair, her fingers twining and then curling into tight fists, causing Maggie to draw in a sharp breath that caught in her throat. She drew herself back from the kiss then and stared down at the smaller woman. There was something animalistic in Alex’s eyes, something hungry and ruthless that had Maggie trembling against her, a reaction eliciting a primal noise that rose up from somewhere deep inside.

Her hands tugged roughly, forcing Maggie’s head back to expose her throat and Alex’s low growl shifted to a soft, reverent moan.

“God. Maggie.” She breathed the words, her lips moving against the sensitive hollow at the base of Maggie’s throat. The faint, strangled cry Alex heard in response sparked a blazing heat that seared every nerve as it swept through her veins.

“Please.” Maggie whispered, her voice shaky and her fingers digging harder into Alex’s hips. “Please Alex?” Begging, a desperate plea made hoarse by the rigid curve of her neck, body arching into Alex as hard as she could manage while still anchored by the firm grip in her hair. A sudden noise down the hall reached them and Alex quickly let her hands fall and took a full step back to put space between them. She was breathing heavily, her pupils wide and unfocused and Maggie bit back a moan at the sight, her body keening at the abrupt separation.

Footsteps muffled by the carpet moved toward them, then the sound of a door closing echoed in the hall and the footsteps were gone. Alex glanced from Maggie to the open door beside her, apprehension causing her body to tense, the muscles along her jaw to flex, and her hands to curl into fists by her side. She narrowed her eyes, staring intently at the open door now as she listened carefully, nostrils flaring, but after a few heartbeats there was only silence and she let the tension drain out of her taking a deep breath.

Before her attention had even shifted back she felt the press of lips against her own, Maggie having closed the distance and reaching up on her toes, arms wrapping around Alex’s neck. She felt the soft, delicate touch of Maggie’s tongue flitting against her lower lip and groaned deeply, her eyes falling closed.

“Wait,” The word was faint, faltering, as if Alex was undecided about speaking it. Maggie ran her hands up the back of Alex’s neck, fingers spreading through her hair as she pulled Alex back, deeper into their kiss.

“No, Mags. Wait.” She placed her hands against Maggie’s hips and pushed gently. Maggie settled back onto her heels, dropping her arms so her hands cradled Alex’s elbows. She looked up, her head tilted slightly to the side and the corner of her bottom lip pulled between her teeth.

“I…” Alex sighed and ran her hand through her hair, shaking her head and casting her gaze off to the side. “Maggie, this isn’t.. It’s- it’s not fair. To you.” Her eyes shifted back to meet Maggie’s, desire and anguish warring in the look she gave, her brow furrowed as she worried at her lower lip. Maggie watched her quietly, lips parted and her tongue sliding along the edge of her upper teeth.

The gesture caught Alex’s attention. She gulped, her breath quickening and head lowering for another kiss, a move that made Maggie smile slyly and pull Alex forward.

“Maggie,” Alex whispered mere inches from Maggie’s mouth. She licked her lips, hesitant, then her eyes darted briefly to the open door. “Maggie we can’t keep doing this.” Maggie’s sly smile grew, a gleam in her eyes, and she stretched out her foot to catch the edge of the door.

“I know.” she said simply pulling at Alex again until they were pressed against each other, lost in a feverish embrace. Behind them the door closed with a soft click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought :) Is Allie someone that we should see again?
> 
> Here's a bit of trivia for you. If you were wondering why Maggie was drinking tequila when she's a scotch girl? Because tequila reminds her of Alex.
> 
> And if anyone has any ideas of places these two should hook up in for future one night stands please let me know! I can't guaranty I'll use your idea but finding a place for these two to meet up that isn't one of their apartments is turning out to be a bit more of a challenge than I initially imagined ;) Feel free to suggest other things you'd like to see in this series too.
> 
> The next chapter doesn't quite get into smut territory yet but there is some light kink and safe words, and they get into talking dirty. If this chapter was PG then this next one is PG13 (because I don't believe safe words and Top!Alex require an R rating)
> 
> Come find my on Tumblr! @Purplesaline


	4. Valentine's Day pt.2 (light kink - no smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day continues for our favourite pair, heating up in the back room of the gay bar.
> 
> Featuring Top!Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets into some light kink and the use of some safewords and before we get into the fun I want to talk about a couple of things that I think are really important first. Like the previous chapter, if you want to end here it can stand alone without the next chapter.
> 
> You can't give consent when you're intoxicated and when one person is drunk and the other isn't that's a very clear line. You just don't do it. When both people are drunk things get a little less clear. Consent is still impossible but that doesn't mean that sex was unwanted. Of course there is still a risk that you'll wake up the next day and realize that the other person didn't, in fact, want to have sex, but that doesn't happen in this series. All encounters are desired by the participants involved.
> 
> The next thing I wanted to bring up is that these two are doing a lot of things that are really pretty terribly coping mechanisms and unfair to each other. What's going on in the first two installments is not a romantic ideal to wish for in real life. As a fiction and a fantasy it can be fun but you deserve to be treated better than the way these ladies are treating each other. As things move forward and I add more installments these negative coping mechanisms will be addressed in the story itself but right now it's still early days.
> 
> Lastly, when engaging in BDSM or kink both parties should be sober. There's a lot of reasons for that and the primary one is consent. There are a lot of lines to cross that don't exist in vanilla sex and being drunk can make people take risks that they wouldn't want to have when sober and if there is any pain involved alcohol can dull your pain receptors and you can wind up really hurting yourself (take the word of someone who decided to ignore that advice when they were young and stupid). 
> 
> So, what they’re doing? Yah don’t do that. They’re really not being safe and while some minor D/s stuff like they’ve got going on isn’t a hard no with alcohol involved what’s going on right at the end of the chapter and into the next? That’s a definite no. Honestly any time you scene you should avoid consuming any alcohol. Also, doing any sort of scene where there is real anger is a very questionable choice and while it can be cathartic for some people it's something that should be discussed at length ahead of time because there is a lot of risk of someone getting hurt emotionally as well as physically. This would be something that falls under the RACK motto rather than the Safe, Sane, Consensual motto. For those that don't know, RACK stands for Risk-Aware Consensual Kink, more commonly used in circles where it's very clear that what is being done isn't ‘safe’ but all parties involved understand the potential risks and give consent to continue. These two should really know better but I’m chalking this misstep up to grief.
> 
> Okay! Lecture over! Please enjoy!

“I can’t stop wanting you.” Maggie murmured hoarsely, Alex’s tongue sliding, hot and wet, against her throat. Her head fell back further with a deep groan and then a gasp when she felt the delicate sharpness of teeth against her neck. “Can’t stop thinking about you.” she breathed, the words faint and punctuated by tiny whimpers as Alex worked her way along Maggie’s jaw. “Dreaming about you.” Her voice cracked and she buried her hands in Alex’s hair, pulling her into a desperate kiss.

Night after night her dreams had taken her back, replaying memories of Alex in her arms, Alex straddling her, Alex between her legs, Alex coming undone beneath her. Night after night she would wake up covered in sweat with Alex’s name on her lips, yearning and hungry, her thighs wet with arousal and her face wet with tears. Night after night she fought to stay awake when all she wanted was to surrender to unconsciousness so she could lose herself in those dreams.

But every morning she would wake to the harsh light of day and the harsh reality of a life without Alex.

“I need you.” Alex rasped against her ear and Maggie bit back a groan, her lower lip held tightly between her teeth. “I need to touch you.” She shut her eyes tightly and whimpered, a plaintive, needy sound, tasting the faintest trace of copper. She could feel the vibrations of Alex’s answering moan against her neck, the trembling of fingers that hovered against her waist. “Please.” Maggie could hear the urgency in that hissed breath, could hear the strained self-control, and the thought of Alex so undone with wanting made her cry out, her hips bucking into Alex’s waiting hands.

Alex lifted her hands to cup Maggie’s face, raising it so they could look at each other.

“Maggie.” Her voice was tight, choked with an intensity of desire that was reflected in her eyes. When Maggie finally looked up, guided by her gentle hands, she froze, entranced by the wild hunger darkening her warm brown eyes to a fathomless black.

“Maggie, please?” Alex pleaded. Her entire body quivered now, shaking with the effort of maintaining self-restraint. Maggie swallowed hard against sudden lump in her throat, her eyes widened in awe. This? This was a side of Alex she rarely saw, that Alex rarely let show, unless she was in the field and against an enemy that didn’t need to be taken alive. It was more than just physical strength, though Alex was undeniably strong. She had this raw power that had been formed from that strength, from her intensity, her skill, endurance, and determination, and all of that had been forged by her drive and tempered with purpose. Alex was always so aware of what her body could be made to do and so deliberate in every action lest she cause needless harm, as if she had taken to heart the same lessons she’d had to teach Kara when she arrived on Earth.

To see her now, so close to losing control, so close to letting go, was more intoxicating than the tequila she’d been drinking.

“Yes.” she whispered. “God yes.” The answering flash of lust in Alex’s dark eyes sent a wave of heat pulsing through Maggie’s body and she felt the wetness increasing between her legs.

“Fuck. Alex. Please? Touch me?” she whimpered and pressed the length of her body against Alex’s, shamelessly rocking her hips in a frantic demand for contact.

 

***

 

It was all Alex had needed to hear and in a surge of motion she was kissing Maggie with a fierce abandon while Maggie clung tightly, her hands sliding under the hem of Alex’s button down shirt. Alex drew a sharp breath when she felt agile fingers brush against the smooth skin of her back and dropped her own hands to Maggie’s waist, grasping firmly.

“Hold on.” Alex murmured against Maggie’s lips, quickly lifting her from the ground and spinning them around. The strain in her shoulders eased when Maggie wrapped her legs around Alex’s hips but the moment she felt the Maggie’s pulsing heat pressed firmly against her stomach she groaned deeply, a ragged, impatient sound. When Maggie chuckled smugly against her ear started rocking her hips provocatively Alex swore and carried them forward until her feet hit the solid metal base of the shelf she’d been aiming for then she carefully set Maggie down on it.

“Spread your legs.” Alex ordered in a low growl and Maggie’s breathing hitched as she eagerly obeyed. “There’s my good girl.” Alex purred into Maggie’s ear, her fingers tugging at the button of her jeans until it popped free and then every so slowly lowering the zipper. The praise Maggie whimpered at the praise and gripped firmly at the edge of the shelf on either side of her so she could lift her hips to let Alex slide her jeans off.

Alex gradually pulled the pants past Maggie’s knees, stopping once they were pooled at her ankles, the cuffs too small to remove the jeans without taking her boots off first. She kissed her way back up Maggie’s legs until she reached the tops of her thighs but she pulled back when Maggie arched her hips upward, smirking at the frustrated whine that followed.

“Mmm. I can already smell how wet you are baby.” Alex said and leaning in to place another kiss along the inside of Maggie’s thigh, making her squirm. When the movement prompted Alex to draw back again Maggie gave a strangled cry of frustration.

“Damnit Danvers! Stop teasing already, the door’s not locked!” she hissed, though the look her outburst earned from Alex, eyebrow arched in a quiet look of wry disapproval and the brief twitch of her lips as she waited expectantly, had Maggie dropping her eyes and blushing with chagrin.

“Sorry.” She mumbled, worrying at her lip and picking at the flaking paint on the shelf with her nails. Alex said nothing, still, patiently waiting, she did duck her own head to catch Maggie’s gaze again though, and Maggie felt herself melting under the tenderness in that look with a slow, shaky breath. When Alex tilted her head questioningly Maggie gradually exhaled the breath she’d drawn in and spoke.

“Yellow.” Maggie murmured contritely, her own lip twitching in wry amusement. It wasn’t a system they used often when they had been together, but when it came to pushing the limits of safety or comfort, or when there was a risk of words being misunderstood they would default to using the traffic light safe word system. It was a simple and clear method where the words weren’t likely to otherwise come up during sex which meant fewer chances of a misunderstanding. Red, of course, was full stop, green meant all good keep going, and yellow signalled proceed with caution. Sometimes proceed with caution meant that everything was just on the edge of being overwhelming, at others that she needed a short rest, and in some situations, like right now, it meant she was feeling uncomfortable or unsure but didn’t necessarily want to stop.

“That’s my girl.” Alex praised, leaning forward to run her fingers running soothingly through Maggie’s hair. She smoothed it with her hands and then lovingly tucked a few strands behind her ears so it wasn’t hanging in her face. Alex smiled softly and placed a gentle kiss to Maggie’s forehead. Turning, she walked back to the closed door and quickly located a small wooden doorstop that she wedged under the gap to prevent anyone from being able to push it open.

“Something against locks Danvers?” Maggie leaned forward, still holding the edge of the shelf, and grinned cheekily at Alex, trying to counter the feeling of being chastised with impudence. The fact that her sass was likely to goad Alex wasn’t the intended goal, but it was certainly a perk. Alex gave no indication that the needling had any effect beyond rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

“They have keys Maggie.” Again the briefest twitch of what could have been a smile but Alex managed to school her features before it could grow. Maggie at least had the grace to blush, that part of the equation having slipped her mind. Though to be fair there was something far more interesting to be focused on, and right now that something was the subtle shift in body language that had just transformed Alex back into the confident and in charge DEO agent whose jurisdiction Maggie was most definitely encroaching on.

“Now?” Alex asked with a curt nod toward the newly secured door, her hands resting on her hips in a pose that Supergirl had definitely poached from her older sister. The shift in Alex’s carriage and the easy command her voice carried when she asked that simple question, seemingly casual and offhanded but with an edge that left no room to doubt she expected to be answered, made Maggie gulp and her pupils widen in desire. She nodded wordlessly in reply, though before Alex had a chance to do much more than narrow her eyes in reproval she was quick to squeak out a verbal response.

“Green!” Her eagerness to answer had Alex smiling inwardly, though she was careful not to let any sign of it show on her face now that their brief check-in had been negotiated. Admittedly she had already been all over the map tonight, a rollercoaster of emotions that was making it a little more challenging to stay in character than the last time they’d done this. Quite frankly she was having a hard time staying in control of herself period, and her somewhat erratic behaviour was a result of overcompensating to keep herself in check.

Seeing Maggie with that woman though, that had triggered something that Alex had been working hard to keep buried because she knew she didn’t have the right to feel those things. Not anymore. Not after she’d chosen to put her needs before Maggie’s. Before Maggie. She never once stopped wanting her though, wanting her so desperately that it was a physical ache every day and outright torment each night. So when she saw Maggie in the arms of another woman? Saw that woman being given what Alex yearned for and what Alex had so carelessly thrown away? Well yeah, she was jealous. She was resentful. But also? She was scared, and she was weak, and that made her angry, made her want to lash out.

If last week hadn’t happened then Alex would have kept doing what she always did and take it out on herself but last week had happened, Maggie had fucked her senseless in a bar bathroom and then left without a word of explanation. Tonight when Alex had seen her dancing and laughing and  _ moving on _ with the blonde on the dance floor she had wanted that explanation. She deserved an explanation damnit. Coming back here and doing...this, that hadn’t been the plan but then Maggie had challenged her, had provoked her and Alex was only human.

So that grief and that rage at all of the hurt she had felt since they both realized their dreams weren’t compatible, all of that was focused at Maggie. Something had been cut out of Alex and where it used to be was all shattered pieces and sharp edges and god did she want to make Maggie feel the pain of those edges. Alex had a visceral, physical need to watch Maggie shred herself against those sharp edges while she did the same against the ones she knew were mirrored within Maggie, until both their edges had all been worn smooth.

It wasn’t fair to Maggie, Alex knew that, but neither was what Maggie was doing to her, and right now that very fine thread that was the last of Alex’s self control was frayed and about to snap.

Maggie had been watching Alex anxiously, a tightly wound bundle of eager nerves and uncertainty, her breath coming faster and more shallow the longer she waited for Alex to react. The reality that they had already been in the storage room too long - someone was sure to catch them any minute now - coupled with this waiting game, had resulted in a degree of arousal that left Maggie’s underwear saturated and a pool of moisture collecting on the shelf beneath her.

It was Maggie’s urgent whine that spurred Alex to action once again and the state Maggie was in, driven so utterly to distraction, unraveled even more of that tattered thread of restraint until a mere breath was all that was needed to sever it completely. A predatory gleam flashed in Alex’s eyes and was reflected by the lithe grace of her body as she stalked forward, pausing only long enough to lift a boxcutter from a nearby pallet. Maggie gulped audibly and paled when Alex stopped mere inches from her. She could feel the heat radiating off Alex in waves but it did little to ease the sudden panic that was threatening to choke her at the sight of the blade held so negligently.

“Give me your colour baby.” Alex whispered. Her face remained a passive mask but even whispered and hoarse with the strain of maintaining control her voice held reassurance, even in it’s command there was tenderness. She would break soon, she knew, she just needed to hold on a little longer and then she could lose herself between the legs of the woman trembling with fear and arousal in front of her.

“Yellow.” A beat.

“I trust you. Alex.”

Beat

“I love you Mags.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've been biting at the bit waiting for the smut to happen you're in luck! Flip over to the next chapter.
> 
> Still on Tumblr @Purplesaline ;)


	5. Valentine's Day pt.3 - Top!Alex and Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we finally get to the one night stand part of the One Night Stand Valentine's Day in a Gay Bar encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same notes from the last chapter apply. I apologize if this chapter doesn't flow super smoothly, I've been trying to write this all over the last three weeks and I kept getting pulled out of my groove by work demands. Hopefully it's not too jarring! I wanted to get it up as soon as I could so didn't take extra time for editing.

With a quick, sure movement Alex slipped the fingers of one hand under the waistband of Maggie’s underwear and pulled firmly toward herself, the thin strip of fabric clutched tightly in her fist. Maggie gasped in surprise and lurched forward, put off balance by the sudden motion, her legs trapped between Alex and the shelf, jeans still pooled around her boots. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched Alex slowly and deliberately slip the boxcutter between the delicate skin of her hip and the bunched fabric. Afraid to move but also so incredibly turned on.

Alex could see Maggie’s heart racing beneath the delicate material of her blouse, fluttering against her chest, and the sight sent a tremor straight to the center of her. She closed her eyes and drew in a steadying breath, and when she opened them again her hand was steady. Alex pulled the boxcutter up sharply - angled toward herself - against the gathered fabric and with a firm, steady sawing motion she sliced through the band. The breath Maggie had been holding escaped in a whimper, and Alex almost completely lost it. She wasn’t done yet, she had to hold it together just a little longer.

Maggie was staring up at her with wide eyes that still held a shade of uncertainty, but it was overwhelmed by a fullness of trust and desire. Alex had to close her eyes again, steadying herself for a second time. After a brief pause she opened her eyes and swiftly repeated the process with the boxcutter, making quick work of the last piece of fabric holding the underwear to Maggie’s hips.

Alex took a step back and Maggie bit her lip, watching. Her chest heaving with each panting breath as her eyes followed Alex’s movements, focused on her hand reaching to one side to drop the boxcutter on the nearest surface. They both ignored the clatter as it fell to the ground, Alex having missed the stack of boxes she had been aiming for unable to keep her eyes off Maggie anymore than Maggie could keep hers off Alex.

“Alex..” She whimpered, her voice barely more than a whisper, her usual rasp grown hoarse and cracked with desire. The remains of her underwear trapped beneath her against the shelf she was sitting on. Her hands were still clutched tightly to the metal frame on either side of her legs, an anchor for her body and her mind, needing the rough feel of chipped paint over smooth, slick metal.

“Maggie, I need- I need to know that, -” A deep breath. Shaky. “Do you want this? Because, I mean I’m- I’m not sure if I can- if can stop. So. So I need- I need you to be sure. I.. I need to know that you’re sure.” Her eyes were earnest, sincere, and so very concerned. “I mean. I- of course I’ll try to- to stop if you want to. I will! I will. Stop. If- if you want to. Do you want me to? Stop?”

“Fuck Alex, yes. Yes I want this. Please.” Her words were strangled, a frenzied, carnal hunger choking her throat, and as fondly and tenderly she felt toward Alex and her concern, Maggie had reached the limits of her endurance and if Alex didn’t do something about it she would.

“Fu- green! Green, Alex!”

And Alex, who had been holding on to the thinnest strand of self control, felt the last of it snap. With a growl that sounded like it had been ripped from the very depths of her self she surged forward, forcing Maggie off balance until her shoulders hit the wall and her hands had lost their grip on the shelf. She grabbed hold of Maggie’s waist - disregarding the startled cry she had made at being toppled - pulling firmly until Maggie was at the very edge of the shelf and hissing at the sudden pain of nails digging into her back, dragging stripes up to her shoulders. In a swift movement Alex had dropped to her knees, Maggie’s legs wrapped over her shoulders, her ankles pressing into Alex’s back, urging her forward with a groan.

They had both waited more than long enough and Alex was done with teasing. She hadn’t needed the goad, her face was already buried between Maggie’s thighs and her tongue pressing into the wetness between slick folds. Maggie gasped loudly and tangled her fingers into Alex’s hair, her anchor.

“Fuck. Don’t- Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.” Maggie’s words echoed in the small room and her hips rocked, thrusting into Alex’s tongue desperate for more pressure. Alex growled against her, sending vibrations rippling against already sensitive flesh, her tongue sliding firmly up and over Maggie’s clit. She was so slippery, so wet, and Alex felt her own arousal soaking into her jeans in response, her hips thrusting in a failed pursuit of friction.

“Alex, please!” Maggie pleaded, writhing frantically. She was already so close to coming, but there was something else she wanted even more before she did. She tensed, muscles rigid and trembling with the effort of holding herself back from the edge, her hands clutching desperately at Alex’s shoulders.

“What is it baby? What do you need?” Alex murmured against her, breath hot even against already heated skin. The words barely out of her mouth before she went back to flicking her tongue against Maggie in an ever increasing tempo, drawing an incoherent cry when her fingers slipped into her, thrusting hard and deep. Maggie’s head fell back against the wall and her mouth opened in a soundless exclamation, panting convulsively.

“Oh, God.” She finally managed to force out, her voice splintered. “I- I, Oh, fuck. God that- that feels so good.” Maggie bit down sharply on her lower lip, breath hitching, the muscles in her stomach quivering violently. “I, please, I need- Touch yourself! Please!” She finally managed to get the words out, falling from her lips in a rush before another thrust could take her voice again. “I- I want to… I- please. Baby. Let me hear you come?” It was Alex’s turn to lose her ability to speak, only able to respond with a tortured moan that nearly ended Maggie right there. Alex was quick to grant the request, fumbling only slightly with the button of her jeans, her free hand slipping under the waistband until her fingers were gliding through her own slick arousal.

Alex shut her eyes tightly, trying to focus her attentions on Maggie even as the touch of her fingers against her own clit drew ever more urgent whimpers from her. She didn’t make Maggie wait long, couldn’t have made her wait even if she’d wanted to, coming undone with a shattered, muffled cry.

The world splintered into shards of white light and Maggie floated freely, untethered from her anchor and drifting in a blissful delirium. She had no idea how long she existed there, time seemed to have as much meaning as the nagging sound that was pulling at her, just on the very edge of her awareness.

“Maggie. Hey sweet girl.” The sound became louder, or maybe she was drifting closer, but now she could make out words and then the words shifted, becoming a face shaped like forever with eyes the colour of sorrow that made something inside her twist with such beautiful heartrending anguish.

“Mags, love, time to come back now.” Maggie shook her head, surprised to find she even had one to shake, and murmured in protest but even as she did she could feel herself sinking and the world dimmed around her until all she could see was black. She still felt warm though, cradled within a sunbeam and she snuggled closer into its embrace.

“Open your eyes baby. I need you to be a good girl for me right now, okay?” She didn’t want to open her eyes but she would do anything that voice asked and so she fluttered eyelashes she didn’t know existed and lifted lids that seemed foreign to her and ever so slowly the light started to creep back into the world again.

“Mmmm. Alex?” The face had a name now and that name became her tether back to the world. Alex was smiling so softly, so sweetly down at her. Maggie blinked a few times, looking around herself in confusion. She was on the floor, cradled in Alex’s arms and she had no idea how she had gotten there because the last thing she remembered was being perched on a shelf against the wall. “What..?” Speaking still felt unnatural, the words clumsy on her tongue.

“Hi there beautiful. Welcome back.” The words lit Alex’s face like the sunbeam that had been holding Maggie and she felt herself captivated, lost until she felt a gentle nudge.

“Hey Danvers.” She smiled shyly, feeling a little embarrassed.

“Hey Sawyer.” Alex chuckled quietly for a moment and then something that looked like regret cast a shadow over her face and she let out a soft sigh. “Someone was at the door earlier and I can hear him coming back. We don’t have time to get you dressed and out of here so I’m going to distract him and you can sneak out the back door. Okay?”

It was a lot of words to process at once but eventually Maggie managed to make sense of it all, nodding and already started to withdraw inside herself as the coldness of reality crept in to replace the warmth of Alex’s embrace. Alex stood and Maggie saw she had already sorted herself out at some point while Maggie floated in her own little world. Alex reached the door just as a loud fist hammered against it, startling Maggie and jangling her nerves with it’s intrusive clamor.

Alex paused a moment just before her hand reached the door handle and looked over her shoulder with the saddest smile.

“Take care of yourself Maggie. And, umm… Happy Valentines Day.” And then it was Agent Danvers that was standing in front of her, kicking the wedge from the bottom of the door, opening it just wide enough to slip through and shutting it firmly behind her again. The sound of an indignant voice floated through to where Maggie was starting to pull herself back together again and she almost felt bad for the guy who really had no idea what he had just gotten himself into.

“Hey! You’re not supposed to be back here. What were you doing in there? If there’s anything missing in there I’m gonna call the police!”

Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to let me know if you have suggestions for future encounters, ideas where they could meet up, even how they would meet up or anything else you think might be fun to include.
> 
> The next installment will probably be a little later down the road since I, umm, may have possibly put off projects from three different jobs in favor of writing this and now those deadlines are so far past I really need to get caught up a bit first. WORTH IT! Hopefully you agree ;)
> 
> You can also find my on Tumblr! @PurpleSaline


End file.
